halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2011
---- Question Would I be eligible to vote? -- Hello me Meet the real me 10:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. 14:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) "Articles must be over 9,000 bytes long..." - Intentional meme reference? --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'll leave that for you to decide ;) Poll Alright, who voted for that last option? Step up and confess your guilt! 16:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I went for "Meh". I'm hoping for next year's awards when I get Monsters and Messiahs going, but I didn't do much this year. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't vote - my lack of activity this year kinda doesn't allow me to say anything. The highlights of my year was trolling, changing my name, and changing my sig from what it was to MLP and now to an obscure furry referance. So go figure. Still, I'd appreciate "User of the Year" award. =P -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My Bark is probably bigger than my bite) 00:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :You will win an award and you will like it! (and we don't have a best user category). 14:45, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I fully expect to snag somemeaningless prize while nobodies looking. Winner by default in a sense.--Den fryktedehodet 02:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :But then where would the pride and sense of accomplishment be? 05:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll be pleased to be able to lie jest to new users in the future about how my article was just "godly".--Den fryktedehodet 04:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, now that you've admitted to that, the evidence will always be here. Your plan has been foiled! *evil laugh* *cough cough* 14:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm? Whatever do you speak of Sona? Mayhaps old age has gotten the better of ye memory. :P --Den fryktedehodet 00:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::What? I saw the word "lie", I swear I did! Where did it go? I am not old! *cracks spine in agitation* Ow...not again... *stumbles away, stooped over, clutches back* 00:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I never even knew we had a Facebook group all this time. BTW, that last option vote was me. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :*knocks HZ off the FaceBook page for his heresy* 14:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :I actually did take a look at the group a few months back, and unfortunately I didn't want to join due to the creepers that lurk around the group. Besides, Tuckerscreator looks like a mix of Jared Milton and Matthew Lewis. No offense Tucker! *Sigh*... [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 15:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Short Fiction Category ::(Late feedback) I suppose it's better than none. xP ::It's a great idea though. I can't ever see myself writing a novel, or even short story, but the differentiation for those that do should be much appreciated. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 04:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Title Wouldn't it make more sense to categorise the Awards by a single year? For instance this year would be the 2011 Awards... because we're awarding articles for the year of 2011, not the year of 2012, which would be next year. Seems a bit weird to me, as this ceremony has nothing to do with 2012. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I guess that's just how it always was. 9:20, December 14, 2011 (EST) ::Just witnessed the change. You're a real a pro Jiashu. *big hugs* Nice job! Referencing by the year is how they run the Oscars, Baftas, Golden Globes, etc. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi''']] 04:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe it... ...I won an award this year without having to like any of my pages on Facebook :3.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 01:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think that title should go to Athena32, actually... 20:09, January 1, 2012 (EST) -claps hands for the winners- --Den fryktedehodet 10:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats guys! Sorry I wasn't much of a contributor in 11. >< :You can make up for it by being extra-contributive in 2012 :P 12:41, January 2, 2012 (EST) ::Maybe. Lol.